Avatar: The Early Years: Book 8: The Trickster's Brigade
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: As the Trickster launches his plan into motion. Team Avatar find themselves in a mysterious trap street in the heart of London, as Alex learns of the Trickster's plan. He must first learn to help and trust the mysterious immortal hybrid known as Ashildr
1. Prologue

On Earth, a hidden trap street lies at the direct heart of London, England's Capitol city, it's person in charge was called Ashildr and she was facing the worst trouble she was having in her immortal life.

The trap street was filled with some of the most amazing and terrifying creatures in the whole universe. And they all lived in peace with one another, or tried to at least. And it was Ashildr's job to manage them all.

However the new resident was proving a pretty resourceful one "I don't see how I could apply to your terms," Ashildr said angry "you are the most mysterious being I have ever encountered and I haven't even gotten your name"

"Names are not important" said the mysterious black robed being, his hood just about covered the top half of his face and it only showed his hideous fangs "I only need your agreement on this" He reached for something in his pockets "my brigade needs only a small area of your city to rest in, I'm sure that's not all too much to ask"

"I couldn't help think but why one of the Pantheon of Discord" said Ashildr "would even want to take up residents in my city"

"I told you" Said the Trickster smiling at least Ashildr assumed he was smiling "you won't even know we're here" he took out the something he was searching for and produced a contract "just let me know when you'll sign" and with that the Trickster left the room with smug satisfaction.

Ashildr wasn't going to let someone from the Pantheon of Discord bully her, no she was going to take action, even if it meant talking to the last person she wanted to talk to. He was currently angry with her, so that one was off the table.

With the Trickster leaving her alone with her thoughts Ashildr contemplated her actions that had occurred within the past few days. And how they affected her. Was it time too leave this city behind?

Or was it time to call for help "don't make me regret this" Ashildr muttered to herself. She got up and walked to the phone she kept on her wall, she picked it up and dialled the number, and of course nothing happened.

For a few seconds anyway because at that moment the phone rang and someone, not the Doctor answered "Team Avatar hotine how may I help you?" this voice belonged to a 17 year old boy at least. And Ashildr could not trust someone like this "hello?" The voice repeated these words again and said "hello?"

"This is the mayor of Trap City" said Ashildr in a nervous voice "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to turn to, but I need help"

"Ah" the voice said "three words I never refuse"

At this Ashildr gasped in surprise "you'll help me then?"

"Of course I'll help" Said the voice happily "by the way who are you?"

"Ashildr" Ashildr said into the phone "mayor of Trap City, who the hell are you?"

"Avatar" Said Alex on the opposite side of the phone line "you may call me the Avatar" and with that Ashildr simply hung up the phone and waited for the mysterious Avatar….


	2. Chapter 1: Raising Spirits

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

FAITH

SKY

AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS

BOOK 8: TRICKSTER'S BRIGADE

* * *

Chapter 1: Raising Spirits

* * *

She found herself drifting through an endless dream. Not a dream she thought, more like a vision. That was it. Ahsoka Tano had found herself in a terrifying vision of the future, where the Force and Nature were out of balance. Nothing except sports and two people could be seen for thousands and thousands of miles.

What a dark and desolate place. But Ahsoka thought that this was only in her mind "this can't be real" visions of the force were not always clear. She could be imagining these things happening years from now. Only she got the sense that these things would happen sometime in her future.

She watched helpless as her lover Avatar Alex and his half brother Sky were locked in a confrontation over the dead body of their old friend Darlene Turner. Alex had told her Sky's plan and how it was just the first step into bringing about the end of the universe as they knew it.

She tried not to watch as Alex and Sky fought over two silver like gloves on the side of an altar where Darlene's body lay, she thought that she had to do something. But couldn't this vision was preventing her from doing so and unlike other visions that she had had. This one was far too unpleasant to watch.

Sky had hit Alex and she watched helplessly as he crumpled to the ground. Half out of shock and anger, she couldn't believe that this was happening. After hearing about the dark prophecy for ages she never thought it would come to pass. How wrong she was. This was just too far.

She was angry and hurt. And the only way to stop Sky was the use of the Gauntlet however that seemed impossible as Sky now held the pair smiling evilly "finally" he said softly and he turned to face the dead corpse of Darlene "after so long, I finally get to enact my plan."

"Sky" Alex coughed getting very weak, however he was too powerless to stop Sky from what he was about to do "please" he pleaded and even Ahsoka had to get scared at this nightmare. Yes this was a nightmare, no vision could be this powerful to make her lover so very scared "you don't know what will happen"

As usual Sky ignored him and pressed the gloves close together, a shock of electricity and ancient powder kickstarted in them and at this Sky simply laughed "all this power." He muttered to himself "it's like I'm God." He turned to face Alex and say "look at this, your greatest weakness" he pointed at the corpse of Darlene and smirked "you might wanna right this down. I doubt you'll live long enough to see it"

"Sky No!" Alex called out but too late, Sky had placed the gloves under Darlene's head and in the split fraction of a second. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped for air. Ahsoka didn't see what was so bad about this as Sky finally had his girlfriend back. However looking again at the glint of hatred in Darlene's blue eyes.

That was scary, Ahsoka had never seen Darlene like that before "I'm alive" she gasped and she looked at Sky who smiled and laughed.

"Yes" He chuckled and he patted her on the back "I brought you back" he looked at Alex and smiled "I did what you could never do" he then looked at Darlene and smiled "I saved her"

"You" Darlene said in her usual kind voice "saved me" she repeated Sky's words and they sounded creepy coming out of her own mouth. She looked Alex with hatred "you did nothing" she said in an angry voice "you could've saved me"

"Darlene" Alex said trying to get a hold of his old friend "I was trapped, there was nothing I could've done. You died saving Ahsoka!" He tried to let that event sink in but his plan wasn't going so well.

"I died saving Ahsoka" Darlene repeated and then she looked straight at Ahsoka which creeped her out "an action I now regret" she walked forward to Ahsoka smiling evilly, ok this was not the Darlene, Ahsoka knew. This wasn't her. The Darlene, Ahsoka knew was usually kind and filled with a great sense of humour. This Darlene was full of bitterness, rage and bloodlust.

Had she really been feeling that, when she died? Ahsoka never knew because when Darlene looked at Sky he nodded in approval and then Darlene produced something that shocked Ahsoka to her core. Her own Lightsabers, Darlene was going to kill her with her own Lightsabers.

"Darlene" Alex begged "don't do this!" Darlene ignored him and prepared to strike.

"You should have saved me" Ahsoka heard Darlene say before she woke up screaming. Safe and sound in Alex's bedroom in the TARDIS...


	3. Chapter 2: The New Adventure

Chapter 2: The New Adventure

* * *

As Ahsoka changed, she thought about the mysterious and terrifying vision she had had the other night. It felt so real and so near that everything felt terrifying leading up to this vision happening. She dreaded what to think. Ever since her most recent adventure on Shili where she had met Faith and learned that the mystical and magical arts existed in her world, she had begun to question her new lease on life and how it came in the most unexpected ways.

Once Ahsoka had finished getting changed, she headed down the steps towards the TARDIS console room and happened across, Alex, Sky and Faith deep in conversation about something. She had to listen in because the conversation was all too intersting. Weird she thought that this was happening the same night she had her nightmare vision.

"We can't be sure" Alex said looking straight at Sky "that this plan of yours will even work" as usual Sky ignored him as if he thought that was for the better of him. It was weird to see Sky in the same room as Alex again. Even after everything that had happened to them "resurrection normally comes with a huge price"

"Oh" Sky laughed dismissing what his brother had just said "no one believes in that kind of stuff" he looked at Faith who thanks to a favour called in by John Constantine, an friend of hers was now aging as she should be. And it seemed to have paid of, in the past few weeks they had discovered that Faith was aging more quickly now. And once she turned 18 her aging would stop again, and she would remain a beautiful young woman.

She was now turning 18 today and she never looked more beautiful. Today was the day she had stopped aging and Faith was excited as this would mean that she could experience all the stuff she never got to do whilst stuck as a 12 year old immortal girl. She could hardly contain herself.

She barely read her tarot cards anymore but she kept them close by for sentimentle reasons for which Ahsoka could understand. It was hard letting go of things held that sought of value.

"Do we know that this could even work?" Alex asked her curious for her advice "ressurect her and make Darlene immortal?" Faith studied this question for a long time but then came up with a suitable answer that would satisfy them both.

"I suppose it's possible" Faith said "but without both gloves, I'm afraid that making your friend immortal" she looked at Sky with a sympathetic look. "That's out of their control" she then looked at Alex and said "without both pairs, it's impossible" so that was Sky plan. He not only planned to bring Darlene back to life, but had decided that he wanted to make her immortal as well.

So her nightmare was not a coincidence then. As she listened she couldn't help but think that Alex was letting her listen in on the whole conversation, Alex was strange like that, he had recently undergone what he had called a regeneration and even Ahsoka had felt this change. This new version of her boyfriend was unlike the previous version.

His usual rebel persona had been replaced by a calm and quiet person. He still looked no older than 18 but that was never his fault. The scar on his right eye he gained from the Shadow Master had vanished and that was always a sigh of relief. Even his clothes had changed Whilst the previous version of her boyfriend had worn black clothing.

This new version wore red clothes, it was like red was his new favourite colour of something. Any way she was getting too distracted by how much he had changed when the TARDIS phone had rang. OK that was weird, it hardly ever did that. Unless it happened to be a wrong number, Alex had claimed that had happened to him once and a while. Every now and then some mysterious woman would ring him and then hang up.

But Ahsoka missed the entire conversation and then when she did look at what was unfolding, she decided that it was time that she came down the stairs. When she did so Alex looked up and smiled

"Ah" He said happily "I was just about to, anyway, it would seem we have a new adventure"

"I'm always up for a new adventure" Ahsoka said smiling "where to this time?"

"The most beautiful place in the universe" Alex said vaguely and with that he tapped some coordinates into the console and the TARDIS took off in flight, leaving no room for a conversation to take place...


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Ashildr

Chapter 3: Meet Ashildr

* * *

When the TARDIS landed all Ahsoka could think of how much she enjoyed this. The thrill of the moment, not knowing where she was and what she was about to do. She was doing this for most of her life now and figured that she would be doing this forever. As the room stopped juddering about in a haphazard manner and everyone came to their senses. Alex took one look at her and Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat.

They smiled at each other and Ahsoka said "have ever I told you how much I love you?" She figured that she had probably told him how much she had actually loved him so many times now that all thought and meaning was lost. It was her and him against the whole universe, nothing else mattered, nothing but him and her. Once she walked over towards her boyfriend Ahsoka kissed Alex on the lips.

It lasted for about 5 minutes, but it was the most perfect moment for the two of them. Only then they did realise that they were being watched by Sky and Faith, who were trying to ignore this awkward moment by passing the time. When they pulled away from each other they found that Sky and Faith were doing other things.

So when Alex coughed to get their attention he did so with success and they looked at him "is everyone ready to face what's out there?" When no answer came, Alex assumed everyone was in agreement "well then," he clasped his hands together in preparation for what may lie just outside his own doors "Geronimo" he said happily.

"You're still forgetting brother" Sky said just as Alex was about to walk outside the TARDIS doors "we still need to find the second Gauntlet" at this Alex smiled and said

"I'm sure the second Gauntlet can't wait" he held out his hand for Ahsoka to take and which she gladly did "adventure is waiting" using his other hand he snapped his fingers and the doors swung outwards. Revealing the most beautiful place that Ahsoka had even seen.

Nestled in a street corner, was a whole street, filled with wonders beings, there were many aliens that she had faced before, and some she hadn't. When Alex saw this he squealed with absolute delight "I've never seen so many in one place before" he felt like a kid in a candy store at seeing the various aliens in one place "Darlene would love this place""

When Alex said this Sky had to turn away in complete sadness any mention of his dead girlfriend would make him do this. But this was a particular day, this was the anniversary of the day he met her, the day he formed a bond with her. The day he fell in love with her. No matter how much he tried he pushed away the memory but it always seemed to come back to haunt him.

"It's just a street" Sky said dissapointed that he wasn't on some planet "not much" at this Alex looked at his brother in total disbelieve, sure he hated the guy, but somewhere deep down there had to be a sliver of the Sky he once knew. Who knew maybe bringing back Darlene might bring that side of him back.

"Just a street?" Alex said repeating Sky's exact words "are you crazy?" He took a step forward then something happened so suddenly it was as if he couldn't move. An bright orange light appeared in the cobblestones of the street and then Sky, Alex, Ahsoka and Faith couldn't move.

And then two alien beings emerged from behind one of the street corners "you!" Said the first alien, whose species Alex couldn't identify "identify yourselves" thinking hardly Alex tried to use a Jedi mind trick on the alien but it didn't work.

"You don't need to see my identification"

"Yes I do" said the alien, well, it was worth a try, Alex thought and then all of a sudden the strange energy entrapping them was dropped. Leaving both Alex and the alien he was facing confused.

"It seems they are personal guests of the mayor" said the second alien whose species Alex also couldn't identify "well that's strange" he checked a square looking device as if looking for information "I was never told this, it looks like Mayor Me has some explaining to do"

"Mayor Me?" Ahsoka and Faith asked in confusion, Ahsoka asked this cause she was genuinely confused, Faith however seems like she knew that name "whose Mayor Me?""

"Well" came a new female voice that entered the room. Standing in front of the two aliens was a small human girl who looked about the age of 18. She work dark black clothing and had brownish hair "that would be me" she smiled and then was it Ahsoka's imagination, or did Ahsoka hear Faith gasp.

"Ah" Alex said smiling as if he too recognised Mayor Me "I assume you are Ashildr" when Alex said this, Faith gasped and then looked at the girl who was called Ashildr, Ashildr looked at Faith too like she recognised her.

"That would be correct" said Ashildr looking at Faith instead of Alex "and as it turns out I am in very great need of your help" at this Alex smiled and said

"If that's what you want, I'll be grateful to provide it"

"I wasn't talking to you" Ashildr said now looking at Alex and then walking straight towards Faith. Faith thought that this was getting awkward, either Ashildr was going to do something unexpected or embarrassing as that's usually how she worked.

"Um" Sky said getting lost "sorry, getting very confused here, who are you?"

"A friend" Ashildr said simply not looking at Sky, and then as Faith thought she did something completly unexpected, she walked over to Faith and kissed her, full on the lips. To Faith the kiss felt long and awkward, but she didn't mind it. Not one bit. As she knew Ashildr as more than just a friend.

When they pulled away, Ashildr smiled and looked at Faith for a long time "It's so great to see you" she then hugged Faith leaving everyone else wondering just what the hell was going on...


	5. Chapter 4: Ashildr Explains

Chapter 4: Ashildr Explains

* * *

As the group walked with Ashildr. Alex couldn't help but feel as though there was something off about her. Everything about this immortal being seemed wrong. And yet somehow she seemed familiar as if he had met someone like this before. He couldn't put his finger on it. But something about this place seemed very wrong.

Ahsoka felt it too. With everything that had happened in her and Alex's lives recently she had recently expected the worst. She watched as Faith and Ashildr discussed what they had been through when they had last saw each other. It was weird seeing two immortal beings having conversations with one another.

That was something you didn't see everyday. And she marvelled at the fact that she was even witnessing this. Every time Faith and Ashildr talked about their intimate past, she blushed and Alex couldn't help but feel as though he was introducing on something very important.

Sky on the other hand, well he was being Sky. Ignoring every single aspect on this adventure and only caring about himself. He was focused on a different mission entirely. Which was finding the second resurrection gauntlet and resurrecting his dead girlfriend. Whilst the others were too focused on the mysterious Ashildr. Sky slipped away to continue his search.

The Gauntlet had to be here somewhere. His gut instinct had never let him down. Alex didn't see his brother slip away because he was too busy focusing on Ashildr and Faith.

It took them a few hours to reach Ashildr's home. However she found it with ease and led them into a huge room, filled with various alien artefacts. Some that Alex recognised, some that Alex did not. There were many of these artefacts and Alex thought he saw a very distinct pair of Sonic Shades.

He walked over to them and picked them up "oh" he said smiling and he put them on. He looked at Ahsoka as if to impress her "what do ya think?" He folded his arms and smiled but Ahsoka wasn't very impressed with her boyfriend's new lol. Seriously what was it with him and glasses.

Why did he find them cool? "You know" Ahsoka said smiling not intending to upset her boyfriend "someday you could just walk past glasses" at this her boyfriend smilies and took the Sonic Shades off.

"That's never gonna happen" when he said this Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked at Faith and Ashildr who,smiled back at her, as if they knew what was going on. Ashildr then led them through another room which must've been her living quarters. The room was not much expect for a desk at the end of it. A bed in one of the corners and five chairs placed around in a circle. Ashildr took the chair that was behind her desk and sat down.

She went hard at work writing a note which instantly vanished the second that she had write it. When she had finished writing Ashildr looked up and saw Faith's tarot cards hanging from Faith's pocket "I see you kept those" the way she smiled at Faith made her blush and Ahsoka wondered what it was these two immortal women had between each other.

"Of course I would keep these" Faith said taking the tarot cards out of her pocket and placing them in Ashildr's desk "they were my father's after all" at the mention of Faith's father, Ashildr suddenly became very sad and looked at the cards if they were a bad omen. Which to be honest is what they were entirely.

"I wish I could have met him"" Ashildr said in sympathy and at this Faith looked at her lover and couldn't believe that the two were in the same room again. It was the past all over again. And Faith couldn't stand all the sorrow.

"He would've liked you" Faith said taking the cards back from Ashildr. And at this Ashildr suddenly became very serious and normally it wasn't a very good thing when Ashildr became serious.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Everything" Faith said taking the chair in front of Ashildr's desk "like, where have you been for the past few centuries, why did you contact me now?"

"To answer your first question" Ashildr said smiling "for the past few centuries, I have been managing this city, well I wouldn't call it much of a city. More like a refugee camp. I would've contacted you sooner, but I had no idea where you were""

"That's a first" Faith said looking away from Ashildr and Ashildr looked startled like her feelings had just been hurt, probably they had, it was hard to tell with her. Alex and Ahsoka looked at her like they were judging her "what?" She said giving them both scowls "and since when have you ever had the right to judge me?"

Alex and Ahsoka didn't answer, but then Ashildr answered Faith's second question "to answer your second question, I had no idea I would reunite with you again, I was hoping to contact an old friend. But he's currently angry with me. So" she looked at Alex like he was option number two "I got him instead"

"But why?" Faith said taking hold of Ashildr's hand "are you in trouble?"

"You know the answer to that"

"I assure you" Faith said gripping her lover's hand all the more tightly "we will do everything in our power to protect you" she looked at Alex and Ahsoka who nodded in agreement.

"Of course we will" Alex said and he looked at Ashildr who smiled at him.

"I'm glad" Ashildr said "because I'm afraid for myself and my city" she let go of Faith's hand and address Alex directly now "my city has fallen under prey, from an enemy you know too well" she faced the window and looked out onto her city "I love this place, I will do everything in my power to protect it." She then turned and looked at Alex "but I'm afraid my power will not be enough"

"Whose attacking you?" Ahsoka asked curiously and she looked at Alex for answers.

"You may know him by this name" Ashidlr said walking towards Alex "The Trickster" when Ashildr said this, both Faith and Ahsoka looked at Alex who said in response

"Oh frack"


	6. Chapter 5: One Goal

Chapter 5: One Goal

* * *

Alex stumbled back at the mention of his mysterious enemy, The Trickster, the one who had set him on his course. On his journey, his journey of finding out answers to the prophecy. Only to have one of his best friends killed in the search. The Trickster was everything and anything. A member of the Pantheon of Discord an organisation which Alex still had to meet, which Alex wasn't too fond off.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said when she noticed her boyfriend's expression "is everything OK?" All though she wasn't fully sure. The Trickster hadn't been seen in a while, Alex barely mentioned him anymore, so his return came as a surprise for the both of them. Neither Alex or Ahsoka had suspected it.

Ashildr and Faith looked concerned for Alex too, although they didn't hold back on their emotional sides "he's back" Alex gasped "he said he would come back" he walked away from them and stared at Ahsoka "he warned me that all of this, would happen, he was the first one!" He raised his hand and looked at Faith "you didn't realise"

"I didn't" Faith comfirmed "but I had a strong suspicion, was there anything important that he told you?" At this Ahsoka looked up and stared at Faith angrily, OK that was new, Alex thought, and he best decided that he didn't want to see his girlfriend look at him that way. And he stayed out of this argument.

"You thought this would happen?" Ahsoka said and at this Faith smiled and said calmly.

"I am the one that predicted the prophecy" At this Ashildr looked at her lover in shock "that wasn't your second guess?" Faith asked her and Ashildr said nothing "I never meant for this prophecy to get out, and yet somehow it did. That's my own hubris. I predict things that aren't supposed to happen"

"Meaning?" Alex said getting very curious at what Faith said and Ashildr spoke for him.

"Whilst I know of my lovers gift of foreknowledge" she got out of her chair and walked straight to face Faith "I never could have thought that she would predict something this massive" at this Faith took a good long look at Ashildr and confronted her "I've lived for a thousand life times, I made a pretty big error," Ashildr stopped Faith and cupped Faith's face in her hands.

"Shh" she said moving her finger to Faith's lips "I know you never meant for any of this to happen" she took her finger off Faih's lips and faced her "you and your big mistakes" she smiled and laughed "are the reason why I love you" she then did something quite unexpected. She kissed Faith right there and then, like before the kiss was on the lips, but unlike before, it spoke that there was another chance at their relationship.

When Ashildr and Faith pulled away, Faith stammered in confusion and said "what the hell was that for?" At this Ashildr smiled and said

"You earned it"

"You're not..." Faith said "mad?" At this Ashildr giggled and said very seriously

"Oh I'm mad" she smiled and then said "I just choose to show it in a different way" at this she then turned to Alex and said "I promise you, all my resources will be available to you, any enemies you have here will become allies. United in one goal." At this Ahsoka said

"What goal is that?"

"Catching the Trickster and his brigade of course" then Ashildr noticed something, that the fourth one, the Dark Brother had gone missing "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where in the hell is the Dark Brother?"

"Dark Brother?" Alex said in confusion but then he realised she was talking about Sky "oh you mean Sky?" Alex looked around at couldn't see him anywhere, it was like he had slipped away from them "double frack" when he said this the group looked at him "always thinking about himself" Alex muttered and he walked out of the room, leaving Ahsoka alone with both Faith and Ashildr...


	7. Chapter 6: A Good Man?

Chapter 6: A Good Man?

* * *

With Ahsoka alone with Faith and Ashildr, Alex used this time to search for his brother. He wondered just what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He couldn't believe that Sky would do something like this. Scratch that, given the chance, Sky would do something exactly like this. He hated himself at that precise moment for not seeing Sky's change so suddenly. His half brother was so determined on his mission of ensuring Darlene's ressurection, that he didn't stop to think about what consequences might come from it.

Whilst it didn't take long, it certainly took Alex more than a few minutes to find his brother, and he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Not by the various species that inhabited the street. But by the someone else. Something else. The Trickster and his brigade maybe? Whether or not this was due to his paranoia of learning of the Trickster's return. Alex couldn't help that particular feeling.

Almost without looking, he ran into his brother on the next street and they fell down on the cobbles. Alex checked if there'd wasn't any injures, there wasn't but still it couldn't hurt. He was also weary of his recent discovery of regeneration. And what else could possibly trigger that.

Sky stood up and brushed some of the dust of his clothes. He coughed and looked at Alex in shock and dismay. It too, a while before any of the brothers said anything, but it couldn't be helped. Given the history that the two shared, and what Sky planned to do.

"How long?" Sky asked regarding how long it took for his disappearance to be noticed "how long did it take?" When faced with this question, Alex contemplated his answer very carefully. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time might cause his brother to snap, and that couldn't happen, given Sky's current mental state.

"Five, ten minutes maybe?" Alex said and at this Sky smiled and looked at his brother with a strange new sense of respect. Which was weird because this was one of Sky's good days. And when Sky went back to normal this scared Alex because it was like having his brother back.

Then again it was his own fault that Alex had lost Sky in the first place. Everyday for the past second Alex thought about the day they went to Skaro, home planet of the Daleks. The day they lost Darlene and how it was all his fault. After all he was the one that Darlene convinced to let his friends come with him, when actually he needed to go do it alone. Darlene had convinced him all too easily.

And he should have ignored her. Maybe that would have saved her. Maybe that would have saved them all. There was no dwelling on that now. It was in the past and Alex needed to focus on the present. Which meant stopping the Trickster and finishing his deal with Sky.

"I shouldn't really be surprised" Sky chuckled and he paced across he cobbles. Once he helped Alex up he got out all that he wanted to say "I've just been so focused on my own mission lately, I didn't see the fact that they would actually miss me" they referred to Ahsoka and Faith, which in fact they didn't notice that Sky was gone. Only Ashildr did.

"They're your friends Sky" Alex said hoping that the good half of his brother would stay "even when you did half the things that you did, at the end of the day, they're your friends" he smiled at him proudly and said "and I'm your brother" at this Sky flinched and Alex said "no prophecy is going to hold that back from us"

"The thing is" Sky said which really surprised Alex. "It already has. I read the prophecy myself" Alex remembered when he found Sky going through the prophecy that had destroyed their lives. Faith's prophecy "it's set in stone" Sky continued "I will turn to the Dark Side. Become the Dark Brother" he paused and looked at Alex for a good long moment. "Now look me in the eye and tell me honestly, do you still believe that after everything I've done, since Darlene's death. That I'm still a good man?"

Alex thought long and hard as to the answer for this question. The truth was he didn't know, so in all honesty he voiced his thoughts out loud and stammered "I..." He struggled to find the words "I don't know" at this Sky smiled and said simply

"I thought not" he never found out what Alex had to say after this because at that exact moment a new figure appeared out of nowhere, dressed entirely in a black robe from head to foot. His face was half covered by his hood and his mouth was the only thing that showed.

The Trickster had returned...


	8. Chapter 7: A Very, Very Long Game

Chapter 7: A Very Very Long Game

* * *

"Sky" Alex said very slowly when he saw the familair face of the Trickster. Although he didn't know it, he suddenly felt fear when facing him again. When Sky noticed this he smiled at his brother as if to gloat. But Alex ignored him and continued looking at the Trickster. When Alex thought about meeting the Trickster again, he never knew it would be like the way it was going to be. Certainly not the same way in which he first met this mysterious being. Alone and powerless.

Alex never wanted that feeling again and had learned to master it, "run" Alex said and then he turned to face his brother "this is between me and him" he nodded at the Trickster who did nothing. When Alex turned away from Sky, Sky just about noticed the look of fear on his brother's face and almost became worried for him. Almost.

"Oh that's new" Sky said and Alex turned back round to face his brother "from the look of your face I'd say" Alex gave Sky a scowl and at that he said no more. In the state that he was in it was probably best to leave Alex alone with this situation. He nodded his head and went back to Ashildr's manor. With luck he hadn't been gone too long.

"Well" Alex said when Sky had gone, once he was ready he walked up straight to the Trickster and faced him "now that that's settled. What the hell are you doing here?" When the Trickster didn't answer, Alex spoke in a calm voice, the reason he did this was to be able to mask his fear "I've gone a long while without encountering you again, so you might as well tell me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I warned you" said the Trickster in his familair calm voice. This was the voice of a master manipulator. One who revealed in destroying other people's lives. Alex had better not miss his chance otherwise he might be a pawn in the Trickster's very long game. "I warned you" the Trickster said again "our work was not yet done" he walked towards Alex in that silent manner that always gave him the chills.

"You did warn me of that" Alex said trying to keep calm in the process "I also noticed that since we first met, you haven't made a single appearance" at this the Trickster smiled. Ok that was just plain creepy. Never mind seeing Weeping Angles, never mind watching his best friend die right in front of him. This was scarier than it got and that was never good. "Here we are then" Alex said very nervously.

"Here we are in deed" said the Trickster still giving that same creepy smile "and everything, has been leading up to this moment Avatar" Alex flinched back when the Trickster said this "yes" said the Trickster and as Alex took a few steps back, the Trickster took a few steps forward "even though I wasn't present in all your adventures, after our last meeting. I still had some influence." As Alex was putting the pieces together he realised what the Trickster had been planning from the start.

"It was you from the beginning" Alex gasped when he realised this "you caused this chain reaction." He took a few steps "you were the one, to give Faith that idea"

The Trickster began clapping and at this Alex looked away "yes" when the Trickster had stopped clapping he took a deep breath and continued on "it was me Avatar. The author of all your pain, manipulating everything behind the scenes!" As Alex listened to the things that the Trickster had done. He wondered why someone like this had to go through all the trouble "who do you think gave the idea of the prophecy to Davros in the first place?"

When the Trickster said this, Alex was gobsmacked. No a better word would be shocked. So the Trickster was responsible for the death of Darlene and everything that had happened since then. "I have been there since the very beginning, without me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Why?"

"To prove a point" said the Trickster and at this he smiled "that all men, even the Avatar can at some point in their lives, can truly be broken" at this the Trickster smiled and said "but the Tragedy won't end there Avatar. Soon me and my brigade will have enough strength to conquer this tiny little world!""

"I'll stop you" Alex said sincerely "if you or your brigade go anywhere near my friends. I'll bring hell upon you" when Alex said this the Trickster chuckled

"You know, I'd actually believe that if it were a real theat" he walked away from Alex and then turned to face him again "you've matured since we last met. I would probably give some of the credit to one Miss Ahsoka Tano" and then at the mention of her name Alex snapped.

"You harm her in anyway!"

"Oh please" The Trickster said like the threat meant nothing to him "we're way past mere threats now" at this Alex gave the Trickster a scowl "this is not the time to settle old scores. We will meet again" he smiled at Alex mockingly and then said "of that I assure you"

And with that said the Trickster vanished, leaving a very angry Alex to think of a plan to stop him...


	9. Chapter 8: Be Brave

Chapter 8: Be Brave

* * *

When Sky returned to the Manor House, he was greater with Ahsoka who gave him a hug "I had no idea" Sky said when Ahsoak finished hugging him "you missed me that much" at this Ahsoka suddenly let go of him, which was probably Sky's fault for ruining this touching moment. Even after everything he had done. Sky still felt no remorse but it was good to feel something, even if these weren't his proper emotions.

"Where.. Is.. Alex?" She asked and Sky looked at her, Ahsoka didn't know that at this very second, Alex was too busy condo ting the Trickster and not caring for his own life in the process. Alex was just too good for his own good, and one of these days he was going to get himself killed with his over confidence.

When that day came. Sky shuddered to think what would happen "Sky" Ahsoka said very slowly "I am going to say this very very carefully. Where is my boyfriend" at this Sky didn't know what to say. But he gave in after a few seconds of silence. When he answered Ahsoka's reaction went a little something like this.

"He's confronting the Trickster" Sky waited for this to sink in and it took Ahsoka only a moment to realise what he just said.

"Sorry" she said smiling "for a second there it thought you said Alex was confronting the Trickster" when Sky's expression didn't changed, Ahsoka suddenly became very nervous, and from the looks of it worried. She was worried for her lover's safety, how cute. Sky thought sarcastically. Even though Alex could handle himself. Even Sky thought there were somethings that even the Avatar couldn't handle alone "Sky?" She said very nervously "tell me your not actually serious. He's doing this alone?""

"Well you never had any problems with that the first time"

"I had no idea what he was going to do" Ahsoka said "and he wasn't even my lover back then" she walked towards Sky and said "besides you of all people know how unpredictable he can be"

"That" Sky said rolling his eyes "is something I know far too well" At this Ahsoka too rolled her eyes and then looked at Ashildr and Faith, her expression was off anger and worry. That was something Sky never wanted to see on Ahsoka's face again. It was scary seeing her like that. "Ahsoka" Sky started to say but then she looked at him with that angry expression and Sky kept his thoughts to himself.

"This, this is all your fault" Ahsoka said, and at this Faith and Ashildr looked up at her "when he found out about that stupid prophecy of yours, everything has gone to hell!" At this Faith looked at Ashildr with a puzzled expression on her face.

"My prophecies" Faith said standing up to face Ahsoka "are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. Yes Miss Tano. I'm the whole reason Darlene died" she looked at Sky who looked away at her with a sudden hatred. Ever since that little detail, Sky had a hate for Faith, but that was the whole reason he planned to bring Darlene back "I don't half regret it. The other half, I'm not so sure. I had no idea the Trickster was even going to be here, yet clearly he is involved"

When Ashildr interrupted their conversation, Faith and Ahsoka looked at her. She was carrying a black phone that looked old "I'm sorry" She stammered nervously like this whole thing was her fault "I know this is clearly a personal thing. But there's a phone call for you."

She looked at Ahsoka who stared at her curiously "Did it say who?"

"No" Ashildr said "just that it was a request for a Miss Ahsoka Tano" And with that she handed the phone to Ahsoka and Ashildr nodded for everyone to give Ahsoka privacy.

The phone rang again and Ahsoka picked it up "hello?" She said "I'm sorry, who is this?" And then suddenly it was like a whole other heart string had been pulled. Because the person on the other end of the line, the person who spoke on the other end of the line. Was her old friend Darlene Turner

"It's me" said Darlene and at this Ahsoka felt some tears streak down beside her cheek. "It's me Ahsoka" Darlene's voice panted a bit and she too sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand" Ahsoka said crying happily "how?"

"Me from the future" Darlene said on the other end "now I know right now, that this doesn't make sense" Darlene took a deep breath and said "but it will. I'm phoning you from the future, to give you some advice""

"Advice?"

"Yes" Darlene said with her usual sence of humour "now both you and Alex are probably facing the biggest adventure you have had in your lives, I know it's in my diaries" she chuckled and continued "that'll make sense too. Now here's a little sisterly advice, even though I never felt like a sister to you. Here's some anyway. When you face the Trickster, you need to be brave, no matter what. For me, for Darlene. Can you do that Ahsoka, can you be brave?"

"Of course I will" Ahsoka said not holding back one single tear "Darlene. I just want you to know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened back on Skaro, it's my fault"

"I know" Darlene said and at this she laughed and it felt good "remember: be brave. Fight the battle together. You and Alex as it should be. Oh and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"When it comes down to the deciding turning point. My resurrection, please make the right decision. For both Sky and Alex" and with that Darlene said "Ahsoka, I miss ya, and do this one last thing. Tell Sky I love him" and at that the phone went dead and at that eveyone entered the room.

Including Alex. Who when Ahsoka saw him. She gave him a hug and he smiled

"I'm OK, Ahsoka, I'm OK," when Ahsoka let go of him, Alex then went all serious and then faced Ashildr and said "we need to talk." And Ashildr nodded as if they had something very important to discuss which they probably did...


	10. Chapter 9: Love is Weird

Chapter 9: Love is Weird

* * *

When Alex saw Ashildr anger bubbled up inside him. Anger which he'd never known before. Not himself he dashed up to Ashildr and grabbed her by the throat. Ahsoka upon seeing this gasped in shock whilst Sky in the background just smiled at the chaos that was unfolding before him.

"Tell...Me... Everything" Alex said as Ashidlr struggled to hold on. Alex didn't care after learning the truth about the Trickster all he wanted where answers and he was willing to get them this way, even it meant loosing the trust of everyone around him. This had to be done.

"I..." Ashildr gasped but Alex didn't care, he looked at Faith who was on the verge of collapsing. She must've been going through one of her visions. But this was unlike anything he had seen her go through before "can't" Ashildr finished and she looked to her lover, out of concern and worry "let... Me go"

"I need answers" Alex said and he looked at Ahsoka in horror and realising what he was doing. He let Ashidlr go and she fell to the ground coughing and out of breath "don't think because I'm letting you go." Alex said really not himself "doesn't mean that I actually like you" Ashidlr ignored him and rushed straight towards Faith who collapsed and suddenly became unconscious. At that moment Alex suddenly became very worried "what is she saying?"

"Alex!" Ahsoka snapped and Alex looked at her, the same way he did when he realised what he was doing. "What the hell?" She asked directed this at him "are you OK?" He was most defiantly not OK. It was like something dark and dormant had awoken inside him. Something just as powerful, pure darkness and chaos. Whatever the hell it was. Alex would not like to be facing that again nor anytime soon.

And yet he got the feeling, that one day, however far in the future, he would have to face that darkness and chaos again, in Spirt form. And he would have to sacrifice everything. Even his own life. Now matter how far off that was, Alex was very scared. Off everything that would see signs of this.

Anyway he turned his focus onto the present as Faith started to go through her vision "What's she saying?" Faith was muttering words Alex could never understand, Faith did this whenever she went into her vision state as to remember details and glimpses. However she was speaking in English which was something she never did. When she was having her visions anyway.

"I can't hear her clearly" Ashidlr said confirming Alex's own suspicions "she's never done this before. But something's she saying don't make sense" Ashildr looked at Faith with worried expression and Alex geninually felt sorry for her. Even after what he's done. Ashidlr carried Faith to her bed and rested her on it. When she left Faith to complete her vision. Ashidlr sat back in her chair st the back of her desk and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry" Alex said "about before" he looked into Ashidlr's immortal eyes and wondered what sought of hell this must've been for her. "I know what you're going through" he looked at Ahsoka who was engaging in an active conversation with Sky "relationships like ours, they're never easy"

"Especially if you happen to be immortal" Ashildr said smiling and she looked to Alex as if looking for answers to a question and Alex knew what that question was so he nodded in conformation, giving Ashildr the answer she wanted "you love her" she said looking at Ahsoka. Sympathising with Alex, Ashildr could see his pain and looked at Faith in complete sadness "I just don't know how I'm going to cope. When she leaves"

"She doesn't have to stay you know" Alex said giving Ashildr the one thing she wanted "she can live here, in this trap street with you, have a normal life. Or at least one close to an normal life, for her anyway" at this Ashildr giggled and was enjoying this conversation. Considering the last friend she had, was lost to her.

"You and Ahsoka, you have happiness in your life. And Faith is your friend," Ashildr said smiling at Alex "and besides, I think a chance to rekindle my relationship with my old flame." She looked at Faith in sadness "is now lost to me. And I don't think she's be pretty pleased if you abandoned her. With me" at this Alex laughed and this took Ashildr by surprise.

"You wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"Love is weird" at this Ashildr couldn't help but laugh and agree with him.

"Love is weird" Ashildr said relating Alex's exact words "especially for someone like me," at this no more was said and Alex and Ashildr went to draw up a battle plan whilst waiting for Faith to recover from her vision...


	11. Chapter 10: Familiar Faces

Chapter 10: Familiar Faces

* * *

When Faith recovered from her vision she found herself in Ashildr's bed, still in her own clothes from the previous day. Which was weird. It was then Faith wondered where Ashildr was sleeping and then saw that an air bed was set next to the bed. So apparently Ashildr didn't want to rekindle their old relationship and Faith felt kind of disappointed. She assumed know that the whole trust issue thing had been resolved things were going to go back to normal.

But apparantly they weren't "So" Faith said once she'd fully woken. "Battle plans today" once Ashidlr had fully woken up she saw Faith and smiled at her, she smiled back. Wanting a new trust in their friendship. And then Faith thought about the possibility of them becoming more than just friends today. But still that was out of the question, until this whole fight with the Trickster was over.

Once they had time to get changed and ready for the day, Faith remembered what had happened in her vision, which to be honest was pretty confusing, even for her usual standered visions. She tried to remember what she saw but couldn't place anything "care to tell me anything intersting?" Ashildr said referring to Faith's visions "or does my little psychic need a little more time?"

"Probably a little more time" Faith said answering Ashildr's second question "come on, we'd better get ready for the others" Ashildr's face faultered slightly and Faith could tell that she was upset "hey" Faith said cheerfully "not that I wouldn't want to start up our old relationship again. I do I really do" at this Ashildr perked up feeling some hope and at this Faith hated herself for even thinking that this would be for her.

"You have other things on your mind?"

"Not just that" Faith said and Ashildr began to get curious. She never got curious which was a sign that either something really good was about to happen. Or something really bad. In Ashildr's case things tended to turn more towards the bad than the good. "I kind of got other things on my mind right now"

"Other things?" Ashidlr said getting even more curious "what kind of other things?"

"I'd rather not talk about them right now" Faith said and this was really just to shut Ashildr up, because she was coming towards her plans and motives "when this is all over, my involvement with Team Avatar I mean" Faith took a deep breath and continue used "I promise, I will move in with you and start a new life together. If that's what you want?"

"It's what I want" Ashildr said happily and at this Faith couldn't help herself. She kissed Ashildr right there on the lips, it took longer then they usually did but Faith didn't mind, for that moment alone, it was her and Ashildr against the world. Nothing else mattered. When they pulled away, Faith blushed and said

"I haven't done that in a while"

"Hah" Ashildr laughed and she beamed at Faith who smiled back at her "I'm sure it was pretty memorable" she then looked back at the entrance to the meeting area and said "come on, the Avatar will be expecting us" at this Fauth smiled and took hold of Ashildr's hand.

"I bet he will" and at that, they found the entire group of Team Avatar, already engaged in a conversation, and a new player had entered the room, this person was someone Ashildr didn't recognise. This person was a man, in his late twenties. He was tall and had brown hair. He wore dark blue clothing and was dressed in brown robes.

He saw Ashildr and smiled at her, even though Ashildr didn't know this man, she couldn't help but smile back st him, any friend of Alex was a friend of hers. "Hope you don't mind" Alex said when he saw her, and at this Ashildr let go of Faith's hand and sat down in the middle chair. Their were chairs all around this new space. And Ashildr was impressed at how fast they had gone up in the night.

Alex nodded at the man standing next to him and said "I brought some extra back up"

"Well the more the merrier, I always say" said the man and he went to shake Ashildr's hand who did so reluctantly "Anakin Skywalker at your service" he bowed and Ashildr did the same.

"When have you ever said that?" Alex asked as if to say seriously? Anakin was always terrible at making these kind of jokes, but never the less he thought about how Anakin was his best friend. And he never could live without him and Ahsoka by his side. And besides Anakin would never miss a fight like this.

"Since today" Anakin said smiling "nice to meet you Ashildr" he saw Faith and smiled "and it's finally nice to meet you Fauth, I've heard a lot about you" at this Faith smiled and said

"I'll bet you have" at this Anakin smiled back at her and then went back to his seet. Once everything was settled Ashildr called the group to silence, even Sky who was clearly bored at the whole thing.

"I know you're all eager to start this whole fight"

"Some of us anyway" Sky said to himself which no one really cared about, they were all too busy focused on Ashildr, which was completly fine by him. Nothing ever intersting was going to happen anyway. This was only the pre fight preparations. The Trickster had an army behind him,and with Alex, Ahsoka, himself, Anakin, Faith and Ashildr. They were heavily outnumbered.

Alex was being reckless and Sky for once actually didn't like it and was worried for his brother. True the Trickster might've been responsible for Darlene's death, but that was for Sky to deal with and him alone.

"There's just one more person who needs to be at this particular meeting" Ashildr continued and everyone's curiosity peeked at the mention of this "I've recently made contact with her, and trust me she's our best option, she claims to know you Avatar" at this Alex began to get worried. Not many people in the galaxy knew him except for his closest friends. Who could this possibly be?

"Ashildr?" Faith said nervously "you said there wouldn't be anyone else!"

"Things change," came a new voice, one that only now both, Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin only recognised, the group turned round and saw that a woman had entered the frey. A tall woman dressed in purple clothes. She had dark hair and a smile on her face that said it didn't have a care in the world.

The woman gave Ahsoka a wink and she flinched, remembering her time on Helios with her "Hello everyone!" Missy said to eveyone and she bowed carrying her familair umbrella "most of you know me" she looked at Anakin, Ahsoka and Alex and gave them a smile. "But some of you do not" she looked at Faith, Ashildr and Sky. "My name" Missy continued "is Missy or for those who know me better: The Master"


	12. Chapter 11: Return of Missy

Chapter 11: Return of Missy

* * *

Missy paced about the room silently as ever, judging everyone, even Ahsoka who she know had a minor tolerance for, Even if it was minor, she still hated her. Call it what you will. Missy hated everyone and she sometimes switched sides to benefit her own good. Or to us it to her invention in her own master plan. She chuckled whilst thinking that "master plan, great pun" she sat on her seat.

Which, Alex, Ahsoka and Anakin were displeased with. They had learned not to trust Missy on previous occasions. However when the time came Missy actually proved to be very helpful, even in tight situations like these "oh the faces on you three" Missy said almost tauntingly "what is that?" She was saying this sarcastically to get on Ahsoka and Alex's nerves. Mainly Ahsoka's though. Ahsoka was Missy's archenemy and Missy was Ahsoka's "I'm almost trying to think of a word that's better than anger." She looked at Ahsoka again and said "or perhaps. Fear"

"Missy!" Ashildr snapped and Missy turned round to face Ashildr "quiet you, whilst this time I may be here to help, I'm at least allowed the privilege of speaking with my own god son" at this Alex looked at Missy who gave him a wink and said "yeah can't believe that either!"

"More to the point" Ahsoka said distrustingly "how can we be even sure how to trust you?" At this Missy smiled st her and ignored her "things didn't go so great the last time"

"Oh and I thought we were having fun in our girls vacation" at this Ahsoka looked away from Missy and without knowing it, put her hand in Alex's. After the adventure on Helios, she wasn't ready to talk about this. Not one but "besides I still haven't forgot that time i saved your pathetic life"

"Wait... Wait...wait" Sky said looking at Missy impressively "you actually saved her life" he pointed at Ahsoka who gave Sky a scowl "I'm impressed you didn't kill her there and then"

"oh believe me" Missy said smiling "I was very, very tempted"

"You tortured me" Ahsoka said remembering the whole "for the whole time we spent together" at this Missy simply ignored her. And looked at the entire group. More out of respect then anger. She would be a temporary ally against the Trickster and then put focus on her master plan later.

"Oh my dear Ahsoka" Missy said smiling "how so dull" she looked at Alex and said "and you. So noble, so heroic" she walked up to him and gave him a smile "listen to me, I'm the only one who knows what the hell she's doing around here, you're going into a battle that you can't possibly win"

"What gives you that idea?" Alex said looking at her right in the eyes, he stared her full on and remembered that Missy had kept a huge secret from him, she was the one responsible for Ahsoka's disappearance and Alex had lost all trust in her after that. If Missy was going into the battle with the Trickster's brigade, he needed to focus on the temporary alliances made here. With her and his brother what else did have to loose.

"I've seen that look on your face before" Missy said leaving it vague enough for the true meaning to be hidden "I Knkw plenty, that look could get you killed. And trust me I know about the Trickster more than anyone" at this the group remained silent and Alex looked at her stunned, so much so that Missy turned to Ashildr who smiled at her and said "now he's listening"

"I knew he would" Ashildr said smiling "once you gave him the valuable information"

"Can I give it?" At this Ashildr nodded and went on explaining what she knew about the Trickster and his origins, as Alex listened he marvelled at what little Missy held back. About the Trickster being an old legend on Galifrey and how his brigade was swept across the entire galaxy.

Apparantly what was awaiting for them, was only a small fraction of the army that the Trickster had set out. He had agents all across the galaxy. Some hidden in secret like Spirits of the world and others out in the open. When Missy had finished explaining she took a deep breath and said "now do you believe me?"

"Well" Alex stammered "it's certainly a lot to take in" The Trickster being a member of the Pantheon of Discord was one big revelation that Alex didn't see coming. He was expecting the Trickster to be an agent of his own making. An agent of chaos if you will "we still don't trust you"

"For now" Ashildr said "I'm afraid you have no choice" at this Ashildr paused and wondered if she should reveal the startling new peice of information that had come to light "also, Faith has some startling new information to come to light, I'm afraid in such a circumstance I would not reveal it. But now she's willing to"

She looked at Faith and Faith nodded in conformation "during my vision, whilst I was passed out, I saw something strange, like someone, I couldn't see their faces clearly, but clearly someone will eventually betray us. Or they will have been controlled by the Brigade this entire time." Faith took a deep breath and let out the big reveal "I'm afraid there is a mole in Team Avatar, and they don't even know who they are" at that the entire room erupted into chaos...


	13. Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?

* * *

Almost immediately everyone's eyes turned straight towards Alex, looking for advice on how to handle this major revelation that somewhere. There was a traitor among them and this mysterious person whoever he or she was didn't even know it themselves. Maybe this was all the Trickster's plan, Alex thought. Maybe this was something planned as part of a greater design to turn his friends against each other.

The Trickster had after all turned Sky against Alex by indirectly causing Darlene's death. This was not OK by Alex's standards and he hated this. He hated waiting for answers that would never come. "I" he stammered nit really knowing what to say "I know we're all shocked by this current revelation. But trust me" he took a deep breath and continued "we'll sought this out don't worry" at this Missy smiled and laughed

"Oh come on!" Missy said turning to face him "you couldn't even save your own girlfriend when I kidnapped her" at this Alex flinched and took a step back from Missy. He didn't want to face her at this particular moment "if there's a mole in the group I think we all know who that is" she looked Alex directly in the eye as if accusing him. But Alex knew better to trust what Missy had to say as he knew Missy was likely planning something much more big.

"Time Lords" Alex muttered "always accusing others" he then looked back at the group who then started straight at him "is this because of my new body?" He asked "are you all so compelled to distance yourselves?"

"We're not saying that" Ahsoka said trying to calm Alex down "it's just, you know how useful Faith's visions have proved in the last, and they always turn out to be true" she looked at Faith and said worriedly "tell me that's not Alex in your vision" at this Faith looked like she was about to say something.

But she looked at Ashildr who nodded her head back and forth as if to say no. Faith looked back at Ahsoka and said "my visions are not always clear, and besides, I couldn't quite make out who the mole was, I just knew that eventually when the battle was turning for us, someone was going to betray us. Without knowing it themselves!"

"And with a vision like that" Anakin muttered "you'd think there'd be a lot more info, specifically about the mole themselves." At this he looked at Faith and said "what did you see in the vision, what made the most sense to you?"

"It" Faith stammered, and she looked to Ashildr who was still nodding her head in a specific way, as if she was trying to tell her something but Faith ignored her and continued "I told you. My visions aren't clear, I saw flashes mostly, a hint of a Lightsaber, and" she stammered and she looked at Alex like she wanted to say no more "I saw you, broken and bloodied, you were pleading, and the mole was about to reveal themselves" she hesitated and finished "then everything cut to black, my visions do that, I hate it when that happens, I recovered and here we are."

"Well then" Sky said stepping up of his chair and smiling "it's pretty obvious what's going on, it means at some point one of us is going to come into contact with the Trickster or one of his brigade and then be under his influence," everyone turned their attention towards Sky "what?" He said when everyone turned towards him "don't look at me, it's my theory. By the way, does anyone have a drink on them, I'm thirsty"

"There's a tavern near here, do you?" Ashildr said and at this Sky smiled and said

"Don't trouble yourself doll, I'm sure I can find my own way" and at that he left his chair and exited the room, not really interested in what anyone had to say. But before he did he stopped and turned to face Missy "nice to meet you, I'm sure we will do plenty of business in the future"

"I'm sure we will" Missy said smiling "Dark Brother" at that Sky left without a second thought and then everyone resumed the meeting "you know what?" Missy said asking no one in particular "I rather like him, he's my type of guy" at this no one responded and Ahsoka sighed in disgust.

"OK so what have we learned?" She stepped off her chair and looked at Alex "there's a potential mole in the group and at some point he/she will encounter the Trickster and then be unerring his influence." She looked at Faith and said "you know what, I'm completely agreeing with Anakin on this one, you're visions aren't always as helpful as I thought" with this said Ahsoka walked towards Alex and linked his arm through hers "I'm tired, I think we should continue this tomorrow"

"Agreed" Ashildr said stepping off her own chair "at this point I think we all need our sleep, who the hell knows what could happen tomorrow, meeting adjourned" at this everyone left their seats and went to their various lives all except Missy who stayed with Ahsoka and Alex.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" Asked Alex curiously

"Even now you can't tell who's friend or foe" at this Missy smiled and said "keep that in mind as food for thought" at this she left the room leaving Alex and Ahsoka completely alone...


	14. Chapter 13: Ahsoka's Song

Chapter 13: Ahsoka's Song

* * *

As Ahsoka and Alex were the only ones left in Ashildr's war room at that time they decided it would best as if to talk about what just happened in that particular meeting, like the revelation of a mole in the group and how they couldn't trust anyone anymore. Seriously there lives now were so complicated that they could trust no one, both Missy and Sky were equal suspects for the mole. But however Ashildr and Faith revealed that the mole didn't even know they were a mole.

"This is getting bigger and bigger by the minute" Alex said to Ahsoka who nodded in agreement, despite what went on in their lives now they barely interacted as a couple and were just holding on by their love for each other. Alex needed her for advice at times and was glad of the support. But with times like these he didn't think their relationship could last that long with all that had happened recently. "I'm afraid"

At this Ahsoka grew concerned for her lover and held his hand "afraid of what?" At this Alex looked up at her and smiled, he stared into her eyes for a long time and said nothing. It took a full five minutes before he actually said anything and it was frustrating for Ahsoka to wait that long.

"That I'll loose you" At this Ahsoka looked at him surprised "our relationship I mean. I'm afraid things will go back to the way they were before I met you" Ahsoka had no idea that Alex felt this way, "Ahsoka I love you" he paused and continued and said "every time we do something like this. My life was never the same before you came in" he took a deep breath "I was always, so nervous, I didn't know how to interact with other people, besides my brother"

At this Ahsoka placed a finger on her boyfriends mouth shutting him up almost instantly "stop right there. I know what you're gonna say and believe me, I feel the same way about you. Every time you walked past me in the Temple. I wanted to talk to you, but you were so nervous and so stupid" at this Alex looked at her like she was about to say something important which she probably was. "Who'd have thought it huh?"

"No one, it's like we were made for each other" at this Ahsoka smiled at him and kissed him, the kiss was long and passionate and after they pulled away, Alex never wanted it to stop "smile for me" he said and at this Ahsoka smiled for him. When she did his heart skipped a beat almost twice. "Come on" Alex said and he took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked taking her lover's hand as he led her down the steps to the TARDIS. As he clicked his fingers the TARDIS doors opened and they stepped inside the console room. He clicked his doors again and the doors shut, giving Alex and Ahsoka some privacy.

"I have something special to show you" at this Ahsoka's curiosity grew and she wondered what Alex had to show her, he walked about the console room for a few minutes and found a strange box "this was given to me, by a very old friend of mine." He laughed and said "never learned how to play it."

"What is it?" Ahsoka didn't need answering becaus at that moment, Alex pulled out a black guitar and strapped it around him, he bang to tune the instrument to the right setting and then played a few notes on it. The melody sounded beautiful. In fact it was one of the most beautiful things Ahsoka had ever heard, when the song was over she couldn't help but let a tear streak down her cheek "that was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard"

"You think so?" Alex said setting the guitar down "I don't know, I mean it's not one of my best" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh.

"What's it called?" Ahsoka asked referring the little song that Alex played on his guitar.

"I haven't really thought of a name yet" Alex said taking a deep breath he looked at Ahsoka and smiled "but I think you've just given me some inspiration" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile when she heard what hat the song was going to be called "I think I'll call it: Ahsoka's Song"

At this Ahsoka couldn't help it, she kissed her boyfriend and right then and there she led him to his bedroom where they had what was probably the best night of their lives...


	15. Chapter 14: Ahsoka and the Trickster

Chapter 14: Ahsoka and the Trickster

* * *

When Ahsoka awoke she quickly prepared herself for what was to come in the impending battle. She wanted to end this before it even started, with that said, she prepared a countermeasure for something that would go wrong in the likely hood it all went wrong in the first place. She'd hoped that this would pay off and eventually Alex will realise what she had done. She quickly got dressed and before heading out the doors, she stopped to write a quick note to Alex. Explaining her actions.

When she did this Ahsoka wondered if this would be the best cause of action. But thought nine the better of it because her decision today would later impact the start of the battle that was about to begin. With nothing more to think about she clicked her fingers and the TARDIS doors open.

She looked back at the police box fondly and said to herself silently "sorry, Alex" and then she walked down the Trap Street, passing a Raven in a cage along the way, who stared at her and gave Ahsoka an uneasy feeling "like you've never done what I'm doing" she said to the Raven which let out a squawk much to Ahsoka's annoyance "ugh!" She said and then walked straight past the Raven who continued to caw at her.

Looking back on it, Ahsoka going that Raven kind of creepy. She didn't know what it was but then she figured it was pribanly for the best. When walking down the Trap Street, she noticed that she wasn't being looked at strangely, the way Alex and Sky had been. Which she figured must've been due to the fact that she was an alien herself. To her credit if she ever needed a safe house in the future, this would likely be in her top 10, seeing as this was a refuge camp for aliens themselves.

When she entered an abandoned alleyway she felt a pair of eyes watching her, not like those of the aliens that inhabited the Trap Street but something more sinister, the feeling of someone that was walking over her own gravestone. It sent shivers down her spine in a way she couldn't describe.

Creatures of different kinds were popping in and out of the shadows and Ahsoka couldn't tell which one was more creepier. These creatures must've been the brigade of the Trickster. And wherever his brigade was, the Trickster wouldn't be too far behind. Actually he was standing in front of the exit of the alleyway as if waiting for her, but that theory was soon squashed when the Trockster spotted her and said

"You were not the person I was expecting," at this Ahsoka couldn't help but feel scared at how powerful the Trickster left a presence in her, even if they were only a few feet away "hello Ahsoka Tano" and that was the creepiest thing that the Trickster had said to her. The way he said it made Ahsoka back away all the more. She defiantly was regretting this.

"Trickster" Ahsoka wasn't hiding her fear when she said his name "I take it you were expecting my lover" at this the Trickster smiled or at least she assumed he was smiling because all Ahsoka could see were his terrible fanged teeth, the rest of his face was hidden by a black hood that covered half of his face.

"Avatar Alex" the Trickster walked one step towards her and Ahsoka couldn't hide her own fear "yes, him I was expecting to pay me a little visit. But you, you were defiantly a surprise, one I have not foreseen" at this Ahsoka wondered what the Trickster meant "you were the one who was supposed to die, on Skaro and yet you didn't why?"

"My friend" Ahsoka said "Darlene saved me, she took the bullet"

"And now the Dark Brother wants to resurrect your friend," the Trickster said contemplating his own plan "I can't tell whether that would be a brilliant idea or a stupid one, given the fact about the ressurrection gauntlet anyway" he paused and continued on "it simply won't do"

"I assume you know of the battle that's about to begin here?"

"The one Mayor Me has planned? Oh yes, but as you can see" suddenly when he started talking thousands and thousands more creatures began coming in and out of the shadows it was like the Trickster had suddenly summoned his own briagdehere, as if he was expecting a fight already "I have come prepared, I have foreseen it."

"If you have seen it as you say" Ahsoka said and she felt rather brave at this moment "then maybe you should know, when the Avatar starts a fight he wins, and you should know that he'll becoming for you" at this the Trickster smiled and said

"Oh yes" The Trickster laughed and she had to admit it. This kind of freaked her out and Ahsoka literally felt herself backed against the wall "this I have foreseen too" one of the creatures had closed in on Ahsoka blocking the Trickster but she could still hear him "and I have planned against that too"

Unexpectedly the creature but her and then she sank to the ground "agh!" Ahsoka let out a cry of pain and held her bitten hand "what?" She said suddenly very weak from the pain "what have you done?"

"Me?" The Trickster said as the Creature backed away from him "nothing. Simlky planning ahead, you see Ahsoka, as I have encountered the Avatar I know his workings, in and out, I know his strengths and weaknesses. I know everything about him, and" he paused as Ahsoka looked at him in fear as the Dark side energy enveloped her "I know his fears, oh don't worry, you won't feel the effects right away, but as soon as the battle begins, you will bring the Avatar to his knees" at this he turned towards the Brigade and smiled "leave her. The plan is minutes away" at this the Trickster and his brigade left a broken and damaged Ahsoka alone.

Ahsoka herself however closed her eyes but not before seeing herself in a pool of water from the rain, her eyes were gold. The color of the Dark Side, she smiled when she saw this and then went into unconsciousness...


	16. Chapter 15: A New Plan

Chapter 15: A New Plan

* * *

When Alex had woken up he found Ahsoka next to him sleeping soundly. That was weird he thought, he was sure Ahsokaa had left in the early hours of the morning, he'd even found a note left beside him. But no. There she was, sleeping soundly and safe. How wrong Alex would be.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He whispered quietly to himself and then he gave her a kiss and chuckled. He then got changed into some dark green clothes to prepare for what was about to happen, he was about to find his own weapon but then suddenly realised that he'd remembered that he'd lost it on the Planet Shili, 5 months ago. He missed that weapon and wanted it back, how he wished he'd have it.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Ahsoka coming down the steps of the TARDIS and entering the console room "you're up" he said once he saw her and at this she smiled. For some strange reason Ahsoka couldn't remember what she had done when she had woken up hours earlier. It was like the last few hours were erased from her mind. And this was startling even for her. Alex noticed her already dressed and her excuse.

" I got dressed in a hurry" at this Alex smiled and said

"Doesn't matter, you look absolutely beautiful whatever you wear" Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and then Alex faced the console room for what might be his last look,"you know, today might be the last day we ever set foot inside this room" he smiled and then something happened, a shimmering white light appeared in one of the console sliders and then all of a sudden a Lightsaber appeared in the sliders place.

The Lightsaber was flung off his place and Alex caught it in as it slowed to a halt as it was flying through the air, he ignited it as he caught it and then the familair blue sword ignited in front of Ahsoka, but something else was different about this new weapon, instead of having one sword, it had two, one green Light sword and one blue Light sword. Ahsoka had to admit even she was impressed at the TARDIS's new ability, at this she smiled and said "now you look like the Avatar"

At this Alex smiled and then deactivated the weapon and placed it inside his velvet green coat "you OK?" Alex said noticing a change in Ahsoka's tone, which Ahsoka hadn't even noticed herself "you seem different"

"Different?" Ahsoka said repeating Alex's words "how?" At this Alex looked at her, it was like she wasn't Ahsoka any more, he'd know his girlfriend anywhere. But then he quickly dismissed it as his own nerves taking place before the battle for the Trap Street was about to start.

"Nothing, probably pre battle nerves" at this Ahsoka didn't know why, but instead she sighed with releif and Alex couldn't help but look at her in that strange way "anyway, we'd better go, other's will be waiting" at this Ahsoka couldn't help agree with him and instead she let him take her hand and he led her into Ashildr's familiar war room.

The War Room was packed with just about everyone Ahsoka knew, Faith, Anakin, Missy and even Sky were all there ready for this battle that was about to take place, only two seat remained empty the ones that belonged to Alex and Ahsoka which they gladly took.

Ashildr as always sat in the middle seat next to Faith as Faith was her own lover they were engaged in a conversation that sounded hopeful and despite what the couple were going through now, it seemed like there was hope after all for them "oh please" Missy and Faith looked at her "care to share this with the rest of the class?"

"Um" Ashildr stammered not really prepared for this, she looked at Faith who nodded as to reassure her "as we all know, today maybe one of the darkest days we've ever had to face, it certainly is in my immortal life. We are threatened by an ancient being known as the Trickster and the whole of his brigade"

"Who'd have thought the Trickster would be dumb enough to bring his full army with him?" Missy sarcastically asked know one, but for some reason Alex saw or he thought he saw Ahsoka flinched when Missy said this "I mean it's as if he's asking for a fight" at this Alex couldn't help but agree with Missy. Wow that was something he'd never thought he'd say.

"If you would actually listen to me" Ashildr said interrupting Missy "yes, I get the fact that we are simply outnumbered, I will do the best I can to secure the safety of my street, the chronolock I have placed will work, I just have to only use it for the Trickster and his army, you can never run from it"

"Chronolock?" Sky said suddenly interested at this Ashildr smiled and then whistled a tune and a Raven appeared by her side, Ahsoka gasped when she saw it but everyone didn't seem to notice

"Oh joy" Missy sad sarcasticly "a bloody Raven" at this Missy looked at Ashildr as the Raven/Chronolock flew away and back to it's cage "that sounds like a dumb plan""

"Not to sound like the odd one out" Ahsoka said and Missy took a look at her "but and I can't believe I'm saying this, I agree with her" Missy looked at Ahsoka stunned that she had defending her

"Why my dear Ahsoka" she chuckled "I never knew" Ahsoka cut her off by saying

"Shut up" and she did and then she suggested her own plan "we have an army too" at this she looked at Ashidlr who too a step back

"No" Faith said worried for her lover "we can't, it's too risky"

"That is actually a good plan" Ashildr said which Ahsoka found surprising "we could, nothing like this have ever been done in the history of the universe, unite the citizens to defend their street," she looked at Ahsoka and smiled "I can see why he likes you" she looked at Alex and winked.

"Stop it" Faith said smiling and Ashildr turned to her and said slyly

"You jealous?"

"I mean it"

"OK" Ashidlr said standing of her seat "we'll go and use Ahsoka's plan, it seems like the best option, and my plan will still work, I'll use the Chronolock to the best of my abilities, we will no longer be bullied or manipulated by the Trickster in anyway, anymore, today is the day we stand and fight" she looked at Alex and Ahsoka and for their sake she added "to all of us who are Jeid, may the force be with us" at this the meeting was ajourned and the seeds of the battle were just about to take place...


	17. Chapter 16: Hell Brakes Loose

Chapter 16: Hell Brakes Loose

* * *

At the entrance the Trap Street, Alex found himself leading an army of strangers and old enemies, wow and he thought his days were rough, it took quite a few times to convince the citizens of Trap Street to unite in the one common goal of saving their city but it didn't take too long for Ashildr to convince them of the major threat that the Trickster and his brigade posed. Speaking of Ahsikdr she was stood by his side waiting. Just waiting for the Trickster to appear.

Waiting for the battle to start, waiting for hell to brake loose, Alex had to admit it was scary how the Trickster was calm,y approaching them, slowly making his way "is this how time normally passss?" He asked Ashildr, who was,looking on at the approaching army "really slowly?"

"For immortals?" Ashildr said very nervously "like us? Yes" she looked at Alex and said "I'm scared," she laughed and said "look at that, that's new. Me scared, who'd have thought." She looked at Alex and said "not too late to back out now I suppose?" When Faith walked beside her wearing her battle armour and carrying a bow and arrow at her side, Ashildr took a few steppes back and almost fainted at the start.

"It's never too late" Faith said and at that she smiled and said "I know you Ashidlr and that's why I love you so much, you never give up, and to think, you were only a new immortal when I met you" at this Ashildr smiled and looked on at the Trickster

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this" Ashidlr said very nervously and at this Faith couldn't help but keep smiling at her, she ached out for her lover's hand and took it glady. When Ashildr took Faith's hand. She let herself gasp a little and then she continued speaking "but I'm willing, if you're beside me"

"All of us are" Faith said looking back at her friends, except Sky and Missy. Who were off in the distance coaching the army on Trap Street, as the army of the Trap Street and the Trickster's brigade neared the middle of the street, one thing going through Alex's mind was the fact that the Trickster was smiling. Like he somehow had a hand in planning all of this, then again this was the guy who'd manipulated the death of his best friend, so what the hell? The Trickster deserved a defeat so devastating that he would crawl back to the shadows from whence he came "I know you're scared" Faith said to Ashildr "but if his do this, you will be remembered forever in their hearts and in mine. If we succeed today, you're one of us, Team Avatar"

Who knew Faith had a way with words, then again she was immortal so it didn't really matter to Asildr that much, instead she faced her fears and walked straight towards the Trickster with his massive army waiting in the wings it was almost as if she were teh inky one capable of doing this.

"Ashildr" said the Trickster when Ashildr faced him, she was so young, he thought, and yet so old at the same time "and here I thought you were too scared to even do this"

"Trickster" said Ashildr completely ignoring her fear right now. "You will not win this fight today"

"Oh won't I?" He gestured all around him towards his vast army "I have summoned my entire brigade to your little refugee camp, they can do worse things than you can ever imagine" he took a deep breath "how could you and your pitiful army stop me?" At this Ashidlr smiled and said

"It's like my lover says" she turned round to smiled at Faith and smiled at her, she smiled back and she was nervous herself even after encouraging Ashildr "together. We will stop you together" at this Ashdildr tried to reason with the Trickster one more time but it clearly didn't work "now why don't you and your little army get the hell of my street, before all hell brakes loose?"

The Trickster and his army laughed at least Ashildr assumed he was laughing because the creatures sounded like they were indeed laughing "I think not this little display is all too amusing for us" he turned back to face his army and walked back towards them.

"Very well then" Ashildr said and the Trickster turned round to face her again but he was too late "have it your way" at this Ashildr turned back towards her army and gave a silent signal and with Alex leading the battle, all hell broke loose...


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle

Chapter 17: The Battle

* * *

With the battle going quite well for Ashidlr's side, Ahsoka thought that they might actually win this day, but apparantly things weren't going so well for Alex, who was fighting the Trickster single handled, he was getting in some pretty impressive moves she had to admit but it obviously wasn't in Alex's favour. She wanted to help her lover out desperately but something held her back. She didn't know what. But she could tell it was something very important and she just had to wait for her turn.

Alex meanwhile was throwing everything he had at the Trickster, using the Force, even tapping into his Spirit World energy from time to time, but even he was tiring out, fighting the Trickster was hard work and he was such a powerful being, Alex couldn't even see if this was his time to even finish the confrontation, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear a little voice egging him on all the more.

That gave him the courage to move on, to continue fighting the Trickster, but still he had the upper hand and wasn't tiring out at all, for a few instances he thought he saw the battle going well for Ashidlr's side and Alex was glad for her but he was sure for himself, he saw a Cyberman take out one of the brigade but not before going down himself. Missy was having the time of her life killing every last brigade member she could get.

Anakin was doing fine as well, but getting reckless, he was swinging his Lightsaber here and there, but couldn't seem to be getting any decent hits, he was helped out by Missy, and he appriaciated the help which was odd to see, Alex wondered what they were saying but couldn't read their lips.

Their conversatin went a little something like this "these guys just don't wanna give up" Anakin said as he got another one of the brigade creatures with his Lightsaber, he tried to kill another one but was too slow and Missy shot that one with her multiethnic purpose device, Anakin laughed when he saw her do this because he never believed that anyone in their right mind could have this much fun, granted Missy was never in her right mind.

"Hope you got that weapon of yours, ready" Missy said as another horde of creatures were about to close in on them "cause there's more coming," grateful for the breather Anakin ignited his Lightsaber again and then got to work "you know you could just give up yourself, it's not worth risking your life"

"Since when were you the good guy?"

"Oh don't trouble yourself" Missys said in her Scottish accent "I was never good to begin with" she shot anothercreature and the battle stills continued.

"You must know that not all of them will survive this?" The Trickster said when still battling Alex "not even the Avatar will be able to survive this encounter, you will not defeat me" at this Alex couldn't help but smile and say

"I wouldn't count me out just yet" just then the Trickster felt himself stabbed by something, a red Lightsaber and he stumbled around and faced his attacker, Sky, Sky who had just saved Alex's life.

Allowing himself to be cocky for just a moment Sky laughed and said to Alex "that's two you owe me brother" at this wondered what the hell Sky was thinking but couldn't help thank his own brother for saving his life, even though they were just temporary allies.

"You" the Trickster gasped recovering from the shock of the revelation of his attacking "you're supposed to be dark" at this Sky smiled and looked at the Trickster darkly.

"Oh I am, but trust me, you don't want to even get on my bad side" at this the Trickster looked at him funny and Sky said "that sounded way cooler in my head," he looked at Alex and said "shall we take this guy?" At this Alex couldn't help but mod and say

"Just like old times"

"Like old times" Sky repeated and they went to work fighting the Trickster side by side, the colors of Red, Green and Blue fighting against the color black, The Trickster was holding his own dark sabre and was struggling against fighting the two brothers one on one and he he needed to separate them.

Thsi played into his plans perfectly, he snarled at Sky and said "you're bothering me" at this he waved a hand and Sky dissapeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared in a different part of the battle, close to where Ashidlr and Faith were fighting some creatures of the Brigade.

At this the Trickster smiled and said "next" and as Alex realised what he meant by this, it was already too late, without Sky Alex stood no chance of facing this monster alone. He needed help and fast, so fast on his feet he sent a telepathic message to Ahsoka before he dissapeared and then found himself in a closed off area of the street.

"Just like when we first met" the Trickster said and Alex laughed "I said our work was not yet done," at this Alex reached for his Lightsaber that had fallen out of his hand and ignited it and the new Green and blue sword ends lit up.

"So let's finish it" Alex said and he began to strike, the Trickster also struck with his Dark Sabre and their blades clashed...


	19. Chapter 18: The Trap

Chapter 18: The Trap

* * *

With Alex fighting one on one with the Trickster in an abandoned alleyway of the Trap Street he had no idea of how the fight between the Trickster's brigade and the citizens of Ashildr's trap street were going, however he had to put all thought and all focuse to the fight at hand, and without Sky, Alex's chances of winning were zero to none. At this the Trickster stopped and de-ignited his Lightsaber and laughed.

Aled was stunned by this event as it was quite unexpected, he still kept stile his Lightsaber raised though as if the Trickster had led him into a newly designed trap. If he had, then the Trickster was quite clever in doing this, as Alex was completly cut off from reinforcements of any kind "hah" the Trickster laughed when he stopped fighting "you know, this this whole thing between us is really quite interesting"

"If it's so interesting why don't you finish this fight?" Asked Alex curiously and at this the Trickstetr smiled and Alex grew curious about what he was planning to do.

"Do you even know, what I stand for?"

"All I know is that you're evil and have an extreme disire for chaos"

"Oh the chaos thing, you know, actually I do feed on chaos, but then again nobody's perfect" he chuckled "even you Avatar, even you, I've been planning this for centuries, my ultimate and greatest achievement and do you know what this little plan has granted me in return?"

"What?"

"War" The Trickster said walking forward towards Alex "war and chaos none which the likes has ever seen, it has allowed me to see the depths of creation, predict the darkest of prophecies. And also, know your strengths and weaknesses, but that's not all, a bigger war is coming one that will put the entire power of the force out of balance"

"And that is what your here to do? Start that war?"

At this the Trickster laughed and said "oh no, fortunately that is nit something I am apart of, but this future war, this Clone War" he chuckled at this being the vague about every last detail "you and your Jedi will bring that upon yourselves, the Darkness of this Universe has seen it, I have seen it. The entire Pantheon has seen it"

"The Clone Wars" Alex gasped at the shock of the revelation "I've seen that happen" he looked at the Trickster "in my visions, or at least a representation" The Trickster chuckled and said

"What you saw, was not the Clone Wars, you were seeing the Last Great Time War" he smiled at this and continued on "the war between your people and the Daleks, you were seeing how your life began!"

"The Time War" Alex gasped and he looked at the Trickster, who used this moment to strike with his Dark Sabre "argh!" Alex screamed as the Trickster stabbed into his skin. Missing his heart but damaging several other organs in the process. When he was done the Trickster took out the blade and laughed

"The Shadow Master gave you a scar," he said and touched Alex's right eye "here did he not?" He smiled again and apthis gave Alex the creeps and he wanted out of this "it's healed up by your new regeneration, but what if I gave you a new one?" He did so and Alex covered his eye and let out a terrified cry of pain "oh yes" the Trickster said walking over Alex's broken and bloodied bodes, the kind of thing Faith had seen in her vision "but what if I was to give you something, worse than death?"

"You've" Alex gasped from the pain "done your worse already" at this the Trickster laughed and looked on at Alez's broken body "what more could you possibly do?"

"Take away everything and everyone you ever loved" the Trickster said simply and Alex knew what that meant "I think it's time I showed you. What I'm willing to do" he stepped away and looked at Ahsoka who let out a terrified scream at what she saw.

"Alex!" Ahsoka screamed and then she ran over to him "are you?"

"Ahsoka" Alex gasped struggling to get the words out "don't...Trap" at this Ahsoka stood up and looked at the Trickster who smiled at her and sent her a telepathic signal awakening something long dormant inside her.

"I know" said Ahsoka and she stepped away from him, she opened her eyes and they were a dark gold "how may I served you my master?" She asked the Trickster and bowed as Alex looked on helpless


	20. Chapter 19: The Traitor Revealed

Chapter 19: A Traitor Revealed

* * *

As Alex watched on looking at the events that were unveiling beside him, Ashidlr watched as Faith stumbled in the battle, her side was winning and she had just taken out a horde of the Trickster's army, she wasn't quite prepared for seeing her girlfriend stumble and turn as white as a sheet.

"Faith!" Ashidlr said just before getting another one of these creatures, thankful for the breather that that left her she ran over to Fauth and held onto her tightly "what's wrong?" She asked frantically "are you ok, is it?" At this Fauth looked at her and said something that rocked Ashildr to her core

"My vision" Faith gasped as Ashildr led her to a safe place in the ongoing battle "the traitor revealed" at this Ashidlr grew almost curious, she wanted to know who this secret traitor was and then instantly regretted it a moment later "I know who it is, I know who she is"

Almost immediately Ashildr's eyes focused on Missy but then she saw Faith nodding back and forth as if to debunk her theory on who the traitor was "I said they wouldn't know they were doing it" at this Ashidlr gasped as she realised what Faith was catching on, she knew who the traitor was now and how far she would go to protect everything she cared about "Ahsoka" Faith said gasping a little from the shock of the revelation "the traitor is Ahsoka Tano"

Ashildr took a step back when this was revealed "how?"

"I don't know" Faith said "but whatever this means for the future of the galaxy, and the universe, I have no idea" allthough Faith could be a but dramatic at some point Ashildr had to admit she was pretty scary at times, time likes these for certain. And she wondered what Alex was going through she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

And she was right to be so, he was watching on in horror as the woman he loved bowed and pledged her service to the Trickster. This was wrong, this was so wrong. And he was angry, more so now than ever before.

"You see" the Trickster said smiling as Dark Ahsoka walked forward to him "all I needed was the simple distraction, and this distraction played into my plans perfectly" he smiled at Ahsoka and wondered about the darkness inside of her "I was considering your friend Darlene, but seeing as how she is now out of the picture" the Trickster Laughed and ignoring the pain Alex scowled at the Trickster for what he had done "and what brakes the Avatar, by taking away the thing he loves most" at this he looked at Ahsoka and smiled "I'm done, this battle is done. In fact it's not even a battle anymore. This is war"

At this Dark Ahsoka spoke in the same kind voice she always spoke, but it was different, it seemed off "War!" She said happily as if enjoying the subject matter "Chaos, Darkeness, everlasting Darkness, I love that" at this Ahsoka looked at Alex and said words that broke his heart "I never loved you, you of all people I would love to see die"

"Then do it" the Trickster said "prove your loyalty to me Ahsoka Tano, and be the one to kill the Avatar" at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed with glee, as the Trickster gave her own Lightsabers "kill him and end this" with that ten Trickster dissapeared leaving Alex alone with Dark Ahsoka.

Dark Ahsoka ignited her Lightsabers and they were green, the same green as Alex's second Lightsaber "you knew this was coming, Avatar" at this she said no more and the Lightsabers struck and Alex closed his eyes...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN**


End file.
